


Backstories, foreplay and long nights till Christmas

by Violencio



Series: Rubber Tails and Squeaky Toys [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, I'm kinda bad at these things, M/M, Multi, Power Dynamics, Puppy Play, Shota, Tags to be added, alluding to bestiality, dark themes, dub con, i think thats the right word?, maybe a bit more than talking..., owner Harry & Merlin, probably a lot more, puppy eggsy, talking about body mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violencio/pseuds/Violencio
Summary: My fills for the Dark Kingsman Block Party Advent calendar. Not all of the days got filled, I might add the few missing days once university calms down a little, and will add the next days when I find the time. All works originally posted on my tumblr. All of those little ficlets play in the same Rubber Tail universe, adding fluff, background information, or just random silliness. And some of them aren't quite as short as I planned them to be either...





	1. Day 2: Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see what beautiful short prompts Pipes will keep up coming up with. Feel free to hit me up with other Christmas themed short prompts on my tumblr (violencio.tumblr.com), I've got great joy filling them... :>

 

“Naughty pup.”  
Eggsy winced. Daddy sounded stern, pushing back his glasses with one finger, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. And still, Eggsy couldn’t do much but just – bite again. Make it squeak another time. And then bite once more… _Squeak_. And then quickly, over and over and over. _Squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak_ , the sound making the little pup forget about his angry daddy altogether. Instead, each sound just made Eggsy wiggle a little more, dancing and squirming happily around himself in excitement.

“ _Eggsy._ ”, Daddy said with an exasperated sigh, but how was it Eggsy’s fault. _He_ couldn’t be guilty of having found the squeaky plush between those funny paperboxes under Master’s new plant! Who else would a puppy toy be for if not for him! A puppy! 

“That was for _Christmas_ , Eggsy.”, Harry tried to tell his boy off – but Eggsy just squeaked the blue bird more, before galloping off towards his Daddy, shaking the toy and demanding a little bit of play time. Fine then… He could just get another one… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reference to Willy. What a happy doggo. https://vine.co/v/h02FuUVliTD


	2. Day 4: Nice

Harry has been doubtful at first. Merlin has started it as an off-hand comment, but thinking back to it, it might have not been quite as off-hand as Harry had thought it to be. Since then, it was mentioned more and more often. How nice it would be to have someone at home to wait. Someone to be happy to see them no matter what happened. And of course, it would be a nice project to waste some time with - and harvest its benefits sooner or later.   
Maybe Harry should feel flattered. Merlin didn’t need to ask for permission. They were very officially not official. They didn’t need to pretend that Merlin was staying over out of convenience anymore, but they didn’t need to pretend that they were dependent on another. 

And still… still Merlin was quite adamant about making this a team project. Maybe because it was a little too taxing to raise a pup on your own? Who knew, Harry wasn’t to judge. And, the longer he thought about it, the more he warmed up to the idea. Didn’t mind the stray articles and nudges to various websites anymore. Was enjoying to listen to Merlin’s gushes.   
And as Merlin placed down a small stack of photos in front of him, Harry knew that this was probably no longer up for debate anyway. He flipped through the pages, and saw the appeal in the form of rosy cheeks and smooth skin, short tousled hair and bright eyes, so _attentive_ while posing for the camera, taught to show himself off, and doing quite well so…   
“And?”, Merlin pressed after a while.   
Harry flickered through the photos again, before he hummed. “Nice.”


	3. Day 5: To face, unafraid, the plans that we've made

“It’s too late to back down now anyway, isn’t it?” 

Merlin heard those kinds of questions quite often lately, uncertain phrases of doubt and hesitation, and this time, it was really a little bit too late to change their minds fully. They were waiting in the front of a greasy pub, the location the breeder has picked, waiting to be called inside once the pup was prepared to take a first glance at him. Merlin doubted that this man was the actual breeder in the first place… One had to be careful in this branch, and it just really seemed to hit Harry how very unconventional this was. How they were probably going to see the police soon, if not secured by the services… Merlin has never quite seen him this queasy, and really, he would have said Harry had been looking forward to this as well. Leafing through the pictures, reading through the files, shuffling web articles around… “We are just taking a look now. If you don’t like him, I’ll pick another one.”, Merlin said, not half as reassuring as Harry wanted him to, well aware that Harry wasn’t questioning little Gary, but a pup in the first place. 

“Gentlemen?”, the red-haired breeder called as he opened the door, nodding them inside. Merlin was quick on his feet, and Harry was quick to take his time before he stepped inside. The pub has been chosen because the owner didn’t ask questions, not because of the location, Merlin was sure. There was a _dog_ \- a real, proper, biological dog - sleeping in a corner, probably just there to mask the different dog items brought in and out of the room. There was light shuffling behind another door - probably other puppies, waiting to be inspected by possible buyers, but Merlin’s attention was fixed on the large transport crate on the other side of the room. 

“Ruben is a good one.”, the breeder reassured, and Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, for a moment unsure of why that was important, before his gaze fell back onto Harry, eyeing the large animal with a tad of insecurity. Merlin wondered if Harry was thinking that the dog was _interacting_ with the pups - but dismissed the thought again. For now, only Gary was important. 

The man unclasped the upper half of the plastic box, lifting it to show off a soft body. Pink and light and creamy, on his side with his hands tied neatly into delicate little paws and a soft little tail cheekily stuck between his legs… Bedded in a pastel coloured blanket, his nose was buried in the sheet he had curled up in, his baby belly falling and raising.

Knocked out, for sure, wasn’t the right time to have a fit. Not that Merlin doubted that they weren’t regularly drugged… It would take a while until Merlin decided that the pup didn’t need the _help_ once it was home with them either… But that wasn’t anything Harry needed to know. 

Harry. Worry settled onto Merlin for a split moment, worry that Harry would pedal back, now that Merlin was so sure that this little soul would make a perfect addition to his life, to - to their homes. But a glance at him was more than enough to make Merlin feel silly. Harry crouched down, placing a hand into the crate and cupping one cheek while his thumb was able to move softly over the rosey skin and push some of Gary’s bangs aside. “Hello, lil’ angel…”, he murmured, and Merlin almost felt cheesy for all the affection in his partner’s voice and all the love in his eyes. There was no doubt anymore that nobody was getting cold feet.


	4. Day 6: Wrapping Paper

Stay, Master had said, so Eggsy stayed in on his pillow right next to the fireplace. It was thick and fluffy so Eggsy didn’t mind to stay, busy with his squeaky toy. Well, what once has been a squeaky toy, the squeaker chewed out and - to Eggsy’s misery - removed by Daddy, but that didn’t matter. The plush toy was wet and manky for quite some while, but it took just a little longer for Eggsy to get curious about _why_ he was meant to stay. Master was off somewhere – probably the kitchen, if Eggsy was able to trust the noise coming from. Might be Daddy too– no, Eggsy shook his little head. Daddy wasn’t even home just yet. Disappeared once more outside the front door, and no matter how often Eggsy tried to glance outside through the upstairs window, he couldn’t find him hiding there either. 

A soft whine was pushed out of his throat. He knew better than just to leave his place when he was told to stay. At least by now…   
“What’s the matter, Eggsy?”, Master replied loudly, and Eggsy’s hips wiggled a little in excitement to hear his owner. For a split second, he was already standing up to run off to wiggle around Master’s legs but kept himself back. Still not told to leave where he sat. He borked in reply, deep sounds of desire, panting a little as he twitched and turned, no longer interested in staying where he was. Instead, he wanted to run. And to be with his owner. And maybe check if he could see Daddy hiding outside… 

“Good boys don’t complain, Eggsy.”, Master reminded, and Eggsy’s throat pushed out another whine before he let himself crash back onto the pillow. Stupid. And his toy… his toy wasn’t too entertaining to chew on anymore either. He huffed before he pushed it off of his pillow with his nose, rolling himself onto his back dramatically, kicking the air with his pawed feet. Daddy said that maybe, once, if he was a good boy, they could think of undoing those… And Eggsy thought he was a good boy. Didn’t even leave his pillow when he _really_ wanted to. 

A key was turned in the front door, and Eggsy jumped up with a loud bark, shifting his weight from one paw to the other, barking once, twice, three times more. “Fine, fine, off you go, tell Harry hello.”, Master called, and Eggsy was already dashing to the front corridor before Master finished his sentence. 

“Hey. Making dinner?”, Harry asked as he stepped further inside, undoing his scarf before slipping out of his coat, ignoring the wiggling mess at his feet. It was still a mystery if it was Harry stepping _just right_ not to crush Eggsy beneath him, or if Eggsy was the one to dance around his feet just perfectly. 

Master and Daddy were exchanging a few words Eggsy didn’t pay attention to, continuing his tries to get his owner’s attention – before finally, finally Daddy leant down and patted his side. “Come on, love. Let’s get upstairs, mh? I was thinking of quite a new game…”, he murmured, hands moving over Eggsy’s bare sides. Master chuckled. “You quite grew into that, huh?”, he asked, and Eggsy yipped in confirmation, even if not quite sure if he was being addressed. 

Eggsy was shuffling upstairs with his bum swaying with every step he climbed, Daddy on his side. Probably just to make Eggsy feel a little bit better about being so slow on the stairs - didn’t make him whine in frustration like Master sometimes did, already up in the playroom while Eggsy still didn’t climb up half of the stairs. 

The playroom… Eggsy didn’t quite get it. When he had first heard about it, he had imagined toys over toys - and while both his owners were referring to them as that, they were neither plushy nor squeaky. Still, they still seemed excited about it, making it seem like something special, so Eggsy tried to be excited too. Even if he had been sent off to be punished a couple of times in there just as well… 

“Come on.”, Daddy cooed as he opened the door, always shut to keep curious puppies out, striding into the little room and patting the platform in the corner. They used it quite often, but for so many different things… To get the vet check on him, to cut his fur, to see if everything was alright… It was better for Eggsy to get lifted up the platform than everyone else having to crouch down. And of course a lil pup wasn’t allowed onto tables, so there weren’t many other options, a clever pup understood. 

Once more, Eggsy placed his front paws up, his neck twisting around to look up at his Daddy - before he was lifted up again. “Once you’re all big we can’t have this anymore, can we?”, Daddy muttered, but Eggsy just wiggled. He was going to stay tiny forever! …wouldn’t he? 

“Stand still, Eggsy. Let Daddy check if everything is in place, mh?”, Harry asked, and his pup calmed down visibly. It’s been Merlin idea, and who was Harry to trust more about raising a pup like Eggsy? Get him used to being touched, wherever and whenever, but most importantly _here_ … He was still too young to make proper use of all the items in this room, too tiny to fit onto the breeding stand and still far too easily agitated and incredibly _wiggly_ to be able to appreciate any kind of bondage. One day… Till then though… Baby steps. 

And who would have thought, steps were quite what Harry was looking into today. After an obligatory pat down, a nice long snuggle, two hands moving over his puppy’s cheeks, his paws, his soft little tummy, before moving between his legs as well. And obediently, Eggsy shifted a little, spreading his legs how Merlin taught him to. And while Harry might not have appreciated the lesson itself… The results were making blood flow into regions Eggsy’s little body needed to be teased far longer for to be affected… No reason to force what was to come naturally, no reason to take the boy the joy to explore what was to come at his own pace… Well. He might be able to settle the pace, but not quite the course… 

“You know how Daddy said his puppy might have his socks removed off of his paws outside the bath if he is really good?”, Harry asked with a low hum, and Eggsy nodded. He still wasn’t quite sure if his pup was just blindly agreeing to anything they said in a pleasant voice… It didn’t really matter anyway if the boy understood. Merlin said it was quite likely he had been born and raised somewhere in Eastern Europe anyway… “Roll over, lil’ angle.” As long as the commands stood, everything was fine. 

Oh, and how they stood. Eggsy was quick to roll onto his back, kicking his little paws into the air. If he was a little bigger, Harry might fear him rolling off the platform altogether… For now, though, they were still good. “Stay still. Don’t move.”, Harry ordered, and soon enough, the puppy stayed frozen. 

Harry knew himself that it was just a question of time till he would move again - he was quite good at staying in his beds with a toy by now, but any other position didn’t give him more than a couple of minutes without whining and calling for attention. Easily bored fellow. 

So Harry hurried. Untied the little leather paws carefully, pale little hands coming to light. His fingers were bent, his thumb placed aside a little awkwardly - but Harry believed that years of the position made every bit of awkwardness disappear. They would need to have his hands tied up till he was old enough for his bone to stop growing, Merlin said. Harry wasn’t sure if he agreed - a good boy shouldn’t use his cheeky little fingers no matter if he could or not, wasn’t that so? Merlin wasn’t convinced. Less things to worry about his hands were completely useless… And if things would change to the worse, they wouldn’t have to worry about… rendering them useless manually by themselves. 

But Harry was adamant to try, so Merlin let him. It took him a while to think of a nice way to prove that Eggsy wasn’t going to do anything silly even if he could. Delicately, Harry wrapped thin parchment paper around the pup’s hands. Just the front paws, that was. Merlin had admitted quite long ago that the paws on his feet were nothing but decoration. The thin layer of green paper was tied tightly enough around his boy’s little hands that it should burst, if the pup just twitched with digits he shouldn’t have any control over. 

Even as Harry’s fingers moved over Eggsy’s little ones, they didn’t twitch. Maybe they were already locked in place, never to be used again? Then, there was nothing to worry about either… 

Harry tapped his pup’s nose lovingly. “Who’s a pretty boy, mh? Guess who is getting a treat for showing Daddy how carefully he can walk, mh? Slowly, Eggsy, up you go. No tears in the your paper-socks, do you hear?”, Harry hummed as he helped his pup back up, the boy’s hips wiggling happily, another happy yip escaping his lips as if to say _Me, Daddy, I’m a pretty boy_. “My sweet little gift.”, Harry purred as the wrapping paper rustled under the pup’s paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got far longer than I expected it to be. Welp. Hope you still enjoyed it.


	5. Day 7: Sleigh Ride Together

Gary knew this man. He has seen him before, standing with the other men when he and the other puppies were asked to play nice. Gary liked those times the most. He rarely ever got close to the other pups. They were held in the same kind of crates he was kept, another box right next to another with just a couple of centimetres to spare. Maybe if Gary pushed out his paw he’d be able to touch another pup while in his crate… But the handlers made it quite clear that a limb sticking out wasn’t meant to stay. So Gary stayed in his crate, shifting and turning around himself to keep busy, looking forward to whenever strange men and women came to play with his friends - not so much to the training sessions, even if they meant getting out as well. 

Gary had even been taken out twice for an additional training session. And to his surprise, it wasn’t a _real_ training session at all. Instead, he was just asked to sit, to roll down, to play with a toy while one of his handlers talked and - and the man continued to _look_ at him. Sometimes, he would even call him, watching the pup come closer, petting his sides and turning him around to see him all around. Not that Gary minded, yipping happily and kicking his paws playfully. 

This time though, this time was different. Instead of just being asked to come closer and then get to run off again, the man looped a finger beneath his collar and kept him close. “Hello, Gary.”, he said calmly, his eyes still… calculating, Gary wasn’t sure what, but he stayed in place and yipped softly anyway, nuzzling his cheek against the hand around his neck. “I’m gonna take you home, pup. You will be good, won’t you?”

And Gary yipped again. Of course he was good!

Well, maybe he wouldn’t have promised if he had known everything involved… Being taken on a leash was nothing new, even if Gary turned his head around in question when the new man lead him out of the usual training area. Gary hasn’t been out here yet… At least not that he could remember, and his little neck twisted and turned to check on the handler, just making sure he wasn’t getting into trouble. “It’s alright.”, the new man reassured. Something with M, he had said, but Gary hasn’t listened. Most of the things people said weren’t important for pups, so it easily all just went down and got mixed up. 

 

It didn’t take long after papers were shuffled around and the M-man pulled out another stack of papers out of his jacket to hand over, before Gary was wrapped in a blanket and lifted up. He yipped - a bit in surprise, a bit in joy, wiggling in the soft fabric before he was shushed. “Quiet, Gary. None of that.”, he was reprimanded, so the pup stopped his wiggling and instead placed his cheek against the M-man’s chest. M-man? It would still take him a while till he understood - that yes, this was going to be his _Master_. 

“The car is just outside, will be fine.”, Merlin reassured, new pup cradled against his chest. He might have preferred to go with a crate, but it would be pulling far more attention onto him than a little boy nestled against his… uncle.   
With the necessary paper work done, the money exchanged and no names given, Merlin was free to carry little Gary outside. 

And the little head turned in awe as a bit of a cold swift hit them. And the air was cold enough, half melted little puddles and hills of last night’s snow still laying around. The pup probably hasn’t been outside in a long, long time… For a moment, Merlin tried to direct his face back against his shoulder, covering the most of him, but as the boy’s eyes met the car waiting for them, he was to hide his nose himself fairly quickly. …oh? He wasn’t scared now, was he? 

Maybe he was. Gary hasn’t really liked travelling before. Seeing a car usually meant being knocked out fairly quickly. If he was lucky, he would wake up back in his crate. If he was not, he would wake up while everything around him was shifting, other puppies whining and him feeling incredibly sick in the dark. 

He wasn’t quite sure what he expected, but being taken inside _while_ staying on M-man’s lap wasn’t quite it. “Better?”, the man asked as he closed the door and watched Gary pull his head back to take another glance around, but the word only startled the shy pup and he moved his head back against the man’s shoulder. “Don’t get used to that.”, Merlin murmured softly, a hand moving to the boy’s hair. The first car ride was going to be stressful enough without pushing the boy onto the floor… For both the pup and himself, Merlin thought. 

The pup stayed quiet, shifting nervously from time to time, peeking out his head from below Merlin’s arm to glance out of the window again. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, panting softly from time to time, soft whimpers ruffing through him occasionally, but… That wasn’t so bad. Yes, things still moved around him, and now that he could see how quickly he moved he wasn’t necessarily sick, but a little frightened, but M-man was soft and warm and kept his hands on the puppy as he continued to steal glances outside of the window. 

There were definitely worse rides to be had.


	6. Day 8: Snowfall

Trying to find Daddy while he was outside hiding wasn’t exactly entertaining, but Eggsy did hardly have anything better to do. Not till Master decided he had something to do, at least.   
So he sat there whenever someone left the door open, gazing down as good as he could. For a while, Eggsy thought that Daddy was simply standing right outside the door, under the little ledge of the window sill, but as more time passed he had noticed that sometimes Daddy was coming from far away, simply appearing at the end of the street. And sometimes, he would just appear out of one of the cars coming by. 

Their house at a dead end, there weren’t many cars coming, mind, but Eggsy grew a little bit excited about any of them appearing anyway, little hips wiggling before he stilled again as someone else who was not _his_ Daddy stepped out. Stupid. He huffed a little unhappily before he was once more back to simply watching. 

Today, though, there was something different happening outside. Not only strange cars and no-Daddy, but... white things? Falling down? It wasn't raining, Eggsy knew what rain was, and he tilted his head, for a while simply watching the white... cotton pieces falling down. Maybe a puppy shredded a toy on the rooftop and let the itty bitty cotton pieces fall down? 

As one of them landed on the window though and stuck to it for a moment, Eggsy winced back a little and borked, not having expected any of them to come this close. Without the window, it would have _landed right on his nose_!  
Now that Eggsy was able to see it better, though, he was quite certain that it was not cotton. A bit insecurely, he yipped again, before pressing his nose once more against the window. It took a moment of the cold glass against his warm nose before the white piece simply disappeared with a small trail of water behind it. Oh? 

Eggsy waited for a moment, watching the white pieces, before - ah! - a next one landed on the window. With a bit of a yip, he moved forward to press his nose against it again. And just a moment later, it disappeared once more. 

Now, there was hardly anything holding him back, the puppy yipping not to giggle, dashing from one side of the window to the other, at first pressing his nose and then his tongue against each and every of the white bitties. 

Just as his tongue was cold from the chilled window and the glass covered in saliva, and maybe the white bits starting to be a little bit too frequent, Eggsy stopped, still grinning lopsidedly. He liked waiting for Daddy while playing games far more... 

And maybe, if he was very lucky, Master wouldn’t even notice the thick trail of wetness and all the smudges on the window...


End file.
